


The Five Times Kylo Asks Rey out and the One Time She Says Yes.

by maghatter55



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maghatter55/pseuds/maghatter55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fiction for the Reylo Valentine’s Day Fic Exchange. The five times Kylo asks Rey out and the one time she says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercscilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/gifts).



-1: The first time Kylo saw her across the party, laughing at a joke someone said, he instantly recognized how beautiful she was. Unfortunately Kylo was not the best with people who he thought were attractive.   
“Whom are you staring at?” Hux, his best friend, asked him.   
Kylo gestured with a finger; the others firmly gripped around his beer.  
“Ah, she’s really pretty. I heard she moved in across from Poe. That’s who brought her.” Kylo went to take a swig of beer, but found his bottle empty.  
“I’m going to get another beer.” Kylo got to his feet and went into the small kitchen next to the living room. After finding a beer in bin of ice water, he began to look for a bottle opener in the drawers. His search was rewarded and he popped the cap off his beer and took a long drink. Just as he was turning around, he felt himself collide with a body much smaller than himself, spilling his beer all over both of them.  
“Watch where you are going!” He said before he could help himself.  
“You are the one who spilled your drink all over me!” Kylo looked down to meet the bright eyes of the woman he saw earlier. He instantly regretted everything rude he had just said, but it was too late to take it back now.   
Instead of saying something like ‘Sorry’ or maybe offering to get her paper towels, Kylo just brushed past the woman and went back to the party. As he was walking away he distinctly heard her mutter under her breath ‘Asshole.’

It wasn’t until he had drunk another two beers, and the party was beginning to wind down when Kylo saw the woman again. Now she was talking to Finn and Poe. This time it was Phasma who saw him staring at her.  
“Okay dude, it’s getting a bit creepy, just go as for her number.” Phasma practically pushed him to his feet, and Kylo made his way across the room to her.   
She didn’t see him coming until was a few feet away. Finn and Poe turned around to see what she was staring at, and when they saw him their eyes narrowed, and they crossed their arms defensively. Kylo ignored them and walked straight up to the woman.  
“Can I get your phone number?” He immediately asked her.  
“Excuse me?” The woman looks confused.  
“I just asked for your phone number.”  
“No, I heard what you asked. I’m just confused why you want my number.”  
“Well I was hoping I could take you out for coffee or something like that sometime.”  
“You should have thought of that before you spilled your beer on me and were an asshole earlier.”  
“Oh? It was Kylo who you were talking about Rey” Finn asked her. So her name was Rey. “We know Kylo. He’s the one we told you about. With Poe.” Finn gave Rey a meaningful look. Rey’s gaze at Kylo instantly changed from derision to flat out hatred.  
“Really…That Kylo. I totally see it now.” She was laughing now, and Finn and Poe smirked at him as Kylo’s face turned a flushed shade of red. He turned on heel and walked away as fast as he could, mentally berating himself for his earlier actions.  
When he got back to Phasma, now standing with Hux, they wanted to know how it went. Instead of answering them Kylo just grabbed another beer and drank it as quickly as he could.


	2. Chapter Two: The Elevator

-2: The second time Kylo saw Rey it was in the building elevator. He had just pressed the door close button, when he heard someone call out from the other side of the lobby “Hold the doors.” He slid his briefcase between the doors; the sensors stopping them and beginning to slowly open them again. As they slid open, he finally saw who called for him to hold the elevator. When Rey saw him however she stopped dead, and her eyes grew wide.  
“Oh. I didn’t realize it was you. I’ll just catch the next one.”  
“Are you ridiculous? I just held the door for you. I think you can ride in the elevator with me for a few minutes.”  
Rey cautiously entered the elevator and Kylo stepped to the side to let her press her floor button. The doors close and the elevator begins to move.  
Suddenly Kylo turned to Rey, “Am I really so horrible that you can’t bear to ride in an elevator with me for a few seconds? I mean you hardly know me.” Kylo was still remembering the look of hatred Rey looked at him with back at the party.  
“I heard what you did to Poe.” At his confused expression she continues on, “How you broke his heart by breaking up with him on the day before Valentine’s Day. Yeah they told me everything.”  
“Are you fu-” But before he could finish what he was saying the elevator stopped moving. The doors never opened, and Rey and Kylo slowly realized that they were stuck. Kylo slammed him fist into the emergency call button. After explaining their situation and hearing that it would probably be another thirty minutes before a team could get them out, Kylo slid down the wall and rested his head in his hands.  
After a few minutes of awkwardly standing around, Rey sat down on the opposite of the elevator from him, and pulled out her phone, but put it away again with a noise of disgust when she realized she didn’t have a signal.  
“So what were you saying about why you broke Poe’s heart?” Rey’s voice snaps Kylo out of his thoughts.  
“I’ll explain but first I want to apologize for my behavior at the party. I acted like a child and I should have said sorry or at least offered to help clean you up after spilling my drink on you.”  
“It’s okay and I accept your apology.”  
“I didn’t break up with Poe.”  
“What? But he sa-”  
“Let me finish. I didn’t break up with Poe. I walked in on him cheating on me. With Finn, a close friend of mine. Someone I had introduced him to. And we had been dating for close to 2 years at that point so it was a devastating blow for me. If anyone had their heart broken, it was me. So I mean yes I did break up with him but that’s because he was cheating on me.”  
Rey was silent for a minute as she stared straight ahead. “I don’t believe you.” She said after a pause. “You probably made that story up so that I would sympathize with you.”  
“What universe are you living in where I would make up a story about my ex boyfriend and how he cheated on me just so that I could get the sympathy of some random girl who I spilled my drink on?”  
“I don’t know but on that subject why did you even tell me in the first place.”  
“Because I don’t want people I’m thinking an asshole for no reason. I also thought I deserve at least a chance to explain myself, and why I broke up with Poe before someone automatically took his word for it but I see now it doesn’t even matter because you wouldn’t believe what I say anyway.”  
Rey opened her mouth to speak but before she could get a word out the elevator began to move again. They both leapt to their feet and collected their bags. The elevator soon slowed when it reached Rey’s floor. The doors slid open and Rey stepped out.  
“Wait.” Kylo called after her, “I know I probably don’t deserve this but could I still take you out to coffee sometime?”  
Rey just gave him a look of exasperation. “Why would I want to go to coffee with someone who I’m not going to believe anyway?” She throws his words back in his face with a smirk.  
When the doors closed with a hiss, Kylo cursed loudly, and wished he wasn’t the hopeless mess he was.


	3. Chapter Three: The Coffee Shop

-3: The third time Kylo saw Rey he would swear he wasn’t following her. It was at a coffee shop across from their apartment building. Kylo was about two spots behind her in line and praying that he could order his coffee and get out before she noticed him. And his luck held until he made it to the pick up counter.   
Kylo’s attention had been focused on his phone, so when he thought he heard his name called he went to grab the coffee. But there was already someone holding his coffee. Before he could say anything he watched as the person took a huge gulp of his drink. And nearly gagged.  
“What is this!” Rey exclaimed.  
“I’m pretty sure that’s my coffee.” Rey whirled around when she heard his voice.  
“Oh.” She replied quietly, “That explains why it tastes different.”  
“So are you going to give me coffee back or just keep looking at me weirdly.”  
“I’m sorry,” she hurriedly gave him the cup back, “I just didn’t picture you drinking something that ungodly sweet. What is that even?”  
“What did you think I drank black coffee just because I’m a macho dude? It’s a white chocolate caramel latte, with whipped cream and caramel drizzle. And I’m rather fond of it.” He turned back to the counter and asked the barista for another lid.  
He then found himself standing next to a beautiful woman in the most awkward few minutes of his life. So he did the only thing he could think of, bring up another even more awkward topic.  
“So, did you ask Poe and Finn about the origin of their relationship?”  
“No, I haven’t gotten around to it.”  
“Well I’m frustrated that you continue to think that I’m an asshole for no reason, and refuse to even bother asking them, just so you can validate me being wrong.”  
“I’m actually okay with thinking you’re an asshole, so if you don’t mind please let me continue let me live in my own bubble please.”   
By now they had collected their drinks and were walking towards the exit together. Unfortunately just to make the situation even more awkward, as they are heading for the exit they run into Finn, walking into the coffee shop. He instantly spotted them and headed over.  
“Okay let’s remedy this situation right now. I’m going to ask Finn how they started dating right now, just so I can prove you wrong. Hey Finn,” Rey greeted Finn with hug and smile. “Can you do me a favor? Just answer me this question so I can prove Kylo wrong. Did you and Poe get together while Poe was still dating Kylo?”  
Finn’s grin from seeing Rey faded upon hearing this question. “Why do you want to know?” He responded, artfully evading the question posed.  
“Oh come on. It isn’t that hard to answer. Obviously Kylo is lying trying to make you guys look bad. You wouldn’t do that would you?” Finn didn’t answer, but just looked at his hands. “Would you?”  
“Well… technically Poe and Kylo…”  
“What the hell! Are you kidding me! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Rey pushed passed Finn and practically ran out of the coffee shop. Kylo went after her purposefully shoving into Finn.  
He caught up with her walking to her car.  
“Hey are you okay?”  
“What does it look like? I just found out that my best friends are cheaters and the guy I thought was an asshole is actually a moral human being.”  
Kylo smiled a little bit when she called him a moral human being. “Well considering the fact you no longer think I’m an asshole, would you maybe like to get coffee together sometime.” Rey and unlocked her car now and was about to get into it. “Like on purpose, not like today. Like a date?”  
“I can’t say yes today. Maybe ask me another time.” With that hopeful answer Rey climbed into her car and drove away. Kylo smiled even bigger. Last time she had called him an asshole and told him no. If this wasn’t an improvement he didn’t know what was.


	4. Chapter Four: The Bus Stop

-4: The fourth time Kylo ran into Rey, he believed it to be the will of the universe for them to only meet during the most unflattering circumstances. Today it was pouring and in Kylo’s haste to catch his bus he had forgotten his umbrella. The bus stop outside the apartment building didn’t have a shelter so he was standing out at the bus stop looking more and more like a drowned rat with every minute.   
He heard a splash behind him, and he turned around to see Rey, making her way to the bus stop, and the most glorious thing about her. She was carrying a golf umbrella.  
“Hey.” Kylo called out to her.  
“Hi.” Rey looked surprised to see him standing out there, probably because he looked thoroughly soaked. “Would you like to stand under my umbrella?”  
“I was hoping you would offer.”  
Rey walked up to Kylo and tried to lift the umbrella over his head but couldn’t quite get it tall enough.   
“Here let me hold it.” He took the umbrella and held it out over the both of them.   
“So are you waiting for the 55? I’ve never seen you out here before.”  
“No I’m waiting for the 22. My car is at the mechanic, so I’m stuck taking the bus.” The area under the umbrella wasn’t as large as he had thought, so to stay out of the rain Rey’s face was practically pressed into his chest.  
“Oh. That bus must come after mine because I never really see it. Have you ever taken the bus before?”  
“No. This is the first time.”  
“Well do you have a Metro Pass then? Or the money for a fare?”   
“Yeah.” Kylo pulled out his brand new Metro card.  
“Oh. Okay then.” They lapsed into awkward silence for a few minutes. Rey was looking down the street waiting for her bus to round the corner, and Kylo was looking down at Rey, wishing he could sweep that one little stray of hair behind her ear.  
Eventually Kylo couldn’t take it anymore and he broke the silence. “Last time I saw you, you said something about me asking you out at later date. Is this a later enough date?”  
But instead of Rey answering him her eyes were fixated on the corner, because her bus was rounding the corner.   
“Sorry I have to go now.” Rey folded up her umbrella as the buss pulled up in front of them. The doors opened and Rey stepped on to the bus.  
“Wait!” Kylo called after her.  
“What?” The doors were beginning to close  
“Will you let me take you out for coffee sometime?”  
But Kylo would never know what Rey replied to because just as she was answering, the doors hissed closed in their faces, and jerked into motion taking her away from him. And as Rey drove away in the bus with her answer, Kylo felt his heart plummeting just the raindrops now falling on him.


End file.
